Simple Love
by jamietheresa
Summary: Song Drabbles! SLASH! Kenlos and Jagan. Who knew love could be explained in so little?


**I was so bored today that this came to be. Drabbles made from hitting shuffle on my iPod. Enjoy!**

_Jumper – Third Eye Blind_

James stood behind Logan as the genius stood on the ledge of the Palm Woods. His heart was racing and his breathing was abnormally erratic as he watched his best friend contemplate ending his life. James knew he could simple wrap his arms around the tiny body and drag him down but he needed to know Logan stepped away on his own free will. James knew if he pulled Logan, back he would never forgive him.

Logan had told them all only an hour ago that he wanted out of the band; he wanted to start his own dream now. Kendall and Carlos had taken it ten times better than him. James had yelled things, things he could never mean and before James could even cry out an apology, Logan was gone.

"I've been living under this lie for so long James. Why do you hate me for wanting out, for wanting my own dream?" Logan said, not turning around to face James.

"I don't hate you! I just… I just don't want you to leave me here," James yelled out then quieted, "please don't leave me alone here Logan."

Logan must have heard his desperation and need because he slowly turned around to look at him. "I'm never going to leave you Jay." Logan assured the terrified teen.

James put out his hand and said, "Then come down here Logan."

Logan nodded and took James's hand and allowed him to pull him right into his arms. "I love you." James breathed tightening his arms around Logan.

"I love you too." Logan murmured allowing James to pull him further and further from the ledge.

_Words- Train_

Kendall clinched his fists as he watched Carlos walk into 2J with that _empty _look on his face once again. God, he wanted to kill whoever put that look on the Latinos face. It's been happening too often and Kendall didn't know why. He needed to know why his little lover kept coming back from the pool looking like a kicked puppy, and today he would find out.

Kendall quickly stood up from his place on the couch and latched onto his boyfriends hand before dragging him to their room. "Okay what's wrong?" Kendall questioned as soon as he closed the door.

"I-I" Carlos stuttered not really wanting to speak up to the angry and concerned blond.

Kendall sighed and stepped close to the Latino and cupped Carlos's face in his hands. "Come on love, what's up?"

Carlos bit his lip before saying, "The new kids keep calling me _stupid _and _retard._ I know I should be use to it because everyone calls me that but it hurts Kendall. Am I really that dumb?"

Kendall stemmed the immediate anger he felt so he could tend to his boyfriends broken heart. He could _kill _the new kids later. "Carlos you're not dumb or stupid or anything like that. You're perfect in everyway. Those are simply words love; they should be thrown into the back of your mind and burned away. Yes they hurt but you need to know none of that is true love."

Carlos broke out into a watery smile and buried his head into Kendall's chest. He let those _words _set in and replace all the others. Kendall's meant the world to him.

_Hello, I Love You – The Doors_

James watched as the new pale boy walked down the hall of their high school. The raven haired boy had caught his attention from the moment he stepped into the school. Everything faded when he simply looked at this boy. It was weird considering he didn't even know the teens name but God, he wanted to. All he could think when he saw him was _I Love You. _Hell, James didn't even know him but he already _knew_. The new kid was _his._

Finally James broke through the gawking teens to get to the new kid. He stopped right in front of the pale teen and stuck his hand out, "I'm James."

The teen looked at James with wide brown eyes before capturing the others hand, "Logan."

_Something to Believe In – Parachute_

Kendall sighed as his eyes fluttered open to another empty side of the bed. One would think he would be use to it now considering he saw it every morning but he wasn't. 20 year old pop star Kendall Schmidt was definitely the hopeless romantic in the boy band Big Time Rush. He still awoke every morning just hoping that there would be someone there, hoping for there to be an answer to this longing in his chest. Kendall knew he was only 20 but he wanted someone, someone to spend every second of the day with, someone to love, someone to believe in, and someone to believe in him. _James, Logan and Carlos didn't count._

"I don't know why you do this to yourself every morning." _Speaking of the devil._

Kendall rolled over to look at the doorway. Carlos was standing there already dressed and leaning against the wall with a knowing look. Kendall knew Carlos and the guys knew about this weird need he's been feeling even if the blond had never told them. They just knew him too well so Carlos being here, and watching his longing didn't really surprise Kendall in the slightest.

"I can't help it Carlos." Kendall commented turning back to stare at the other side of his bed as if the one he needed, but didn't know, would pop up out of no where. Yet the world wouldn't allow that to happen because Kendall suspected the world and fate just liked to watch him hurt.

Kendall heard Carlos sigh before suddenly the small 21 year old was jumping over him and filling the empty space next to him. Kendall didn't have time to ask what the hell his best friend was doing because Carlos quickly pulled Kendall straight into his arms. The hug was so tight that all the air in Kendall's lungs left in a _whoosh_.

"Don't worry Blondie, I've got you! I'm the one you're looking for." Carlos teased in a dramatic voice.

Kendall let out a sound that was stuck between a snort and a groan. Why did the oldest of the group always act like such a child? "Let me go." Kendall huffed with what little air he could draw in.

"Can't do that." Carlos said while laughing.

Kendall rolled his eyes and managed to shove Carlos away from him so he could breathe. "That was just a little bit gay Carlos." Kendall commented with a smirk before pushing himself up off the bed.

"Whatever it got you out of bed and put a smile on your face." Carlos replied with a shrug before getting up himself.

Kendall sighed, "Yeah it did, thanks Carlos."

Carlos grinned and pulled the blond into a manlier hug. "No thanks needed. Remember we're here to keep your head from going down until the other half of your heart comes along dude."

_Nothing Even Matters – Big Time Rush_

Kendall watched as he tried not to look at the magazine headline. He smiled softly because he knew he really didn't want to be angry and upset but he was. His boyfriend _is _upset that everyone believes him and Kendall wouldn't work out. It didn't matter to him but it obviously mattered a great deal to him.

"Carlos, c'mere." Kendall Schmidt ordered the Latino.

His boyfriend of the last year sighed and crawled across the bed to his side. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against him.

"Don't be upset about what they say." He murmured into his hair and placed a affectionate kiss on his head.

"I can't help it." Carlos replied softly and connected his hand with Kendall's.

"I know but theres nothing they can do that could tear us apart. Nothing even matters but this right here, you in my arms right where you belong. "

He watched him smirk through his sorrow. "I'm pretty sure using your own lyrics is cheating when it comes to cheering me up."

Kendall chuckled, "I don't think so considering you're the only thing on my mind when I sing it."

"Sap." He teased but sat up and placed his lips on Kendall's.

_Oh yeah, nothing even matters but him._

**I kind of hate how addicted im getting to slash. Oh well!**

**-Jamie**


End file.
